


Save me | Yeonbin

by samzramzbamz



Category: Amulet (Graphic Novels), Celebrities & Real People - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Music RPF, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), music kpop
Genre: #yeonbin, Community: kpop-fixmix, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, F/M, Fanfiction, Gay Male Character, M/M, Mentioned Other TOMORROW X TOGETHER Members, Multi, My First Fanfic, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samzramzbamz/pseuds/samzramzbamz
Summary: Yeonjun tires to save his best friend Soobin from a yandere girl named Risha Armin.On February 1rst the school had a mystery murder case that was never sloved. All four students that would bully soobin were found dead.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just wanted to give a tw (trigger warning) that this story includes blood, murder and can be extremely sad! This story is suspenseful, romantic and mature.  
> One thing I wanted to focus on was the plot of this book is full of twists so please look forward to that!
> 
> Character list:  
> Soobin txt (male lead)  
> Yeonjun txt (best friend/soulmate)  
> Beomgyu, Taehyun txt (yeonjun's childhood friends)  
> Risha Armin (made up character/ female lead)  
> Chole (made up character/ female character)

One

The frost from the air felt like crystals and his frozen toes felt like icicles. It was really cold that night and the heater was not working at the hospital today out of all days. Soobin shoved his face under his blanket and tried his best to sleep however the aching bruise on his stomach kept him up. He held onto his stomach and remembered how his bullies beaten him up today at lunch. 'Why do they hate me so much?' He thought to himself but then smiled in gratefulness. It's okay at least Yeonjun saved me before things got even worse. I at least I have one person on my side.  
The sound of the wind sounding like it was singing a horrific melody went on outside and the droplets of snow dishypering into water once it hit the ground oh yes, today was the first snow here at Jeju island, a country side in Korea.

"Goodnight mom, goodnight brother"sixteen year old Soobin whispered under his blanket to his mother on the hospital bed and his brother sleeping on the opposite bench.  
"Good night my baby Soobin".   
As Soobin's eye lids grew heavy and startes drift away he said a prayer. One he says every night hoping it would be heard. He would repeat this in his head while twisting his palms side by side,  
"Please save my mom. Somebody save my mother"'.

📍Korea, Seoul   
"Congratulations she's a healthy baby girl!"   
The nurse smiled handing the worn out mother on the hospital bed her newborn baby. The mother immediately bursted into tears holding her child in her hands for the first time. Her body is so tiny yet she's letting out the loudest cries. 'How can a human be so innocent?' The mother thought to herself.   
Her husband finally walked up to her and stifled a bit before asking to hold his daughter.   
Smiling at her daughter, the mother slowly handed the baby to her husband.

"I will let one more visitor in on the list. I'll call them in now." The nurse said leaving the room.  
In complete focus of holding their newborn the parents did not catch a word the nurse had said as they keep holding the baby enjoying their moment. The husband handed back the baby to the mother and the door creaks open. The nurse walks in with a person.

"Mom?" The mother on the bed said that sounded like a demand of a question. The grandma smiles and walks towards the couple as the husband grows angrier and the mother looks into her moms eye with lost hope.  
"Ha! I thought you would be happier to see me? I mean of course I came to see my daughter having her first child!" The mom sarcastically laughed while the atmosphere grew more tense. 

The grandmother leaned towards the baby holding out her finger as the baby wrapped her hand around it and miraculously...the baby stopped crying. The mother looked a bit shocked as the grandmother looked at her daughter and asked what the baby's name was.  
"Risha. Her name is Risha Armin."

The grandmother exhales dramatically, "Ah what a beautiful name. Well then Risha...please die."  
The grandmother quickly tries to grab the baby's neck with evil intent in her eyes but the husband pushed her in fear as the old woman hit the Iv and fell to the ground. "W-what the hell were you going to do?!" The father yells.   
The nurse screams and runs out to call for help!  
"M-my baby. My baby." The mother eyes felt like it was going to pop out her socket and her heart out of her chest. She was having a panic attack.   
The husband continuously yelled at the grandma who was groaning on the floor. "Did you try to kill our daughter? Really? Just because she didn't marry the man you wanted her to! You're going to jail! I'm going to rain hell upon you!" The father yelled at the top of his lungs not realizing his wife on the bed has been silent for a while now.  
He looked and there she was. Passed out on the hospital bed with the baby still tightly wrapped around her arms.

The nurse comes running in with police officers, "Yes it's her on the ground!" She points at the old lady but then realizes the situation.   
"N-nurse. What's wrong with my honey?"   
The nurse runs towards the mother and checks her pulse.   
Nothing.  
She checks again.   
Nothing.  
She lowers her head towards her mouth to check if she was breathing and the nurse almost teared up.  
"Time of death." She looks at the clock on the sitting on the desk, "11:59 AM" 

Sixteen Years Later  
“Class we have a new student from Seoul.” Ms. Woods signals the new kid to walk in as she politely walks in and stands in front of the class shyly. “Introduce yourself for the class.”   
The girl was fidgeting on her long black silky hair twirling her fingers nervously. She’s not used to being in large settings and on top of that so many people where looking at her. Just eagerly waiting on their desks looking at her with curiosity.  
‘Is this what school is like?’ She thought to herself   
It was scary.  
Taking a deep breath, “My name is Risha Armin. I’m from Seoul.”   
Everyone gasps and starting talking among themselves, “did you hear her accent?” , “she’s from Seoul she must be rich”.

A boy sitting in the back of the class taps his best friend yeonjun sitting beside him. “Yeonjun your from Seoul too! You guys would get along!” Soobin says.  
Yeonjun whispers back, “Not interesed.”   
Soobin frowns, “I see you’re still the anti social type.”  
Yeonjun was not the friendliest person. He doesn’t like talking to people except to Soobin, Beomgyu and Taehyun. 

Ms. Woods knew Risha had bad social anexity as it was written on her report so she had already planned to make her sit at the back of the class where there is least attention on her and less people to interact with. “Risha I’ll have sit at the back on the classroom.” Pointing at yeonjun’s seat, “Over there. Yeonjun can you move on this empty seat next to beomgyu at the front please?”  
“Huh?? Why do I have to move?” Yeonjun whom never spoke much actually raised his voice for the first time. The class looked surprised. Yeonjun was upset about moving from Soobin’s side.   
He looked at Soobin and saw he was getting that judgemental look he does.   
Yeonjun decided to just move from his seat.   
Risha started to fidget her hair even more nervously, she was nervous that someone got mad because of her.  
She went to go take her seat at the back next to Soobin.   
This where it all began.


	2. Pernicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw (trigger warning) blood, murder, extremely sad, loss  
> enjoy the story!

two

"Dad can I play with Chole please?" eight year old Risha begged her father if she could play with her next door neighbours child who was around her age. Risha's father denied of course and would mumble things like she needed to stay home to repent for her sins. Being a child, Risha needed human interaction to develop as a human being which her father never let her have. She never went to elementary school, primary, daycares, had friends, or been in large social settings. The only people she really interacted with were her neighbours because when her dad would leave for work a young girl her age named Chole would knock on her door and come over to play. 

Her father lost his mind after his wife died after child birth. It was confirmed she died from shock after her own mother tried to murder her new born baby in her hands, a tragic death. Her father would tell Risha while she was growing up the story of how her grandmother was a wicked woman who refused of mommy to marry daddy because he was not wealthy off. Her grandmother wanted her mother, Rim to marry off into a rich family so their family could regain their status. Rim came from a the family of "Trouleneas" which have rich history as their ancestors were the founders of maple syrup and had a palace in the U.A.E under their family name. However, when war hit the country they had to leave back to their home country, Korea were they lost everything.

What her Grandmother could not comperhead was that in Korea, they were nobodies. Middle class, treated like regular people. Her ego and pride got the most of her as she lost her mind which why she tried to kill you at birth. "So you must pay for the burden of your mother's death. We are all products of sins. You should have never been born!" Her father would tell her that often, over and over again.

-

Birge high school

"Turn x into n and subsitie for y. Understand?" it was second period and another teacher came in for math. Risha while twirling her hair was shocked. 'So we just sit here and have to write all this down' She was truly amazed about how the school system worked as she was sixteen years old yet it being the first time she was in public school. She also noticed the boy sitting next to her who has been eying her for a while now. She never looked him in the eyes as she fears confrontation but she thought maybe he was looking at her because she's from seoul.  
Soobin was really curious about this girl. From her uneven bangs covering her eyes, her pitch black long hair, her extremely pale skin for a korean, and that consistent fidgeting with her legs was distracting. Most of all her habit of twirling her fingers around her front strand of her hair. He observed all that from her within one class period. Soobin does not know why but something about Risha felt familiar.  
Finally deciding to speak to her Soobin said, "You do that a lot don't you?" Risha turns at him with her bangs covering her eyes only seeing half of his body. "huh.." she responded. Soobin leans lower to her vision range bending down to see look her in her eyes. "Twirling your fingers with your hair." he smiled.

Risha was amazed at how...beautiful this boy was. His jet black hair, friendly eyes and small lips. His features really suited his face.

Gasping a bit, Risha gripped onto her hair tighter, "it's a habit." she softy said avoiding eye contact intimidated by his looks. 

Soobin sat back up and chuckled a bit, "I'm not judging you don't worry. I fidget a lot too." he leaned down and grabbed something from of his bag, it was some type of toy. Risha has never seen anything like it. "Look it's a fidget toy!" Risha jumped up and her bangs moved to side a bit where Soobin could see her face clearly. She had green eyes that were so astonishing but they were so dull like they lost it's light. 

"Hey can I see that!" She said with a smile on her face. Soobin was a bit shocked, he thought she was really shy.

The class started to stare as they were making quite the bit of noise in the back. 

Soobin gave her the toy and moved his seat a bit closer to show her how to use it. "So you touch here and then..." Soobin started to explain as she nodded her head. He told her to try it as she touched and when it started popping she let out out a laugh. Soobin looked at her with a genuine smile, "So you can laugh." he said as she looked at his eyes shocked. 

She felt something tug in her chest but didn't know what it was. 

"No talking during class!" Mr. Le shouted as Soobin scoffed and said sorry before returning back his seat. He looked up and saw his best friend glaring at him. 'Hm why is Yeonjun mad?' he thought to himself.

Hours passed and the bell rang for lunch. Students starting running from their seats to buy lunch, Beomgyu was the first one out of the class. Risha started to unpack her lunch box from her bag. 'In schools they have lunch breaks I see, good thing I prepared food at home.' she thought to herself.

A pink haired boy comes running to Soobin tugging onto his arm. Risha avoids eye contact but was paying attention to him from the corner of her eye. "Let's go get lunch." The pink haired boy said.

"mhm. You must be hungry Yeonjunie I saw you glaring at me earlier. " He said while patting his best friends head. "Let's go then." he says tugging onto his arm. Before leaving Soobin gave Risha a smile. 

That tug appeared in her chest again. 'Am I sick?' she thought.

The classroom was now empty with just Risha and a girl sitting in the corner of the classroom eating her lunch as well. The back of her head seemed really familiar to Risha for some reason. Ignoring her hunch she continued to eat her lunch until the girl dropped her fork on the ground as it trampled towards Risha's seat. The brown haired girl immediately got up to chase after her fork but Risha picked it up for her instead. 

"Thank you." The familiar looking girl said. Risha looked at her and dropped the fork she was about to hand to her. Recognizing her as well the brown haired classmate yelled. Not out of a shock however this yell sounded like...fear.

Sweating nervously Risha hysterically laughed, "No way...Chole?!"

-

The lunch room was really packed today everyone was pushing Soobin around to get to the front. I mean everyone goes crazy when there's hamburgers. Yeonjun had left to get his money he forgot in the classroom and Soobin agreed to get ahead of the line for them but that's not looking too well since everyone is barging their way to the front. 'Ow!" Soobin said as someone stepped on his foot. He looked up and regretted saying anything. "Jay" he said with a hint of fear in this voice. Jay started laughing, "Oh look who I bumped into! It's Soobin!" calling his friends over. Jimin, Joa, and Ji hoon all hurried over hearing his name. The all laughed surrounding him, "What Yeonjun isn't with you today?' Joa said. Jay laughs telling his friends, "I bumped into him and he started moaning 'owie' like a fucking pussy!" All four friends started to historically laugh.

Soobin clenched onto his bag with his money for lunch and tried to walk away. Not until Jay grabbed his arm, "Where do you think your going?' smiling historically looking at his bag he is so tightly grasping onto. Jimin comes over and snatches the bag out of his hand, Soobin tires to take it back but Jay is holding him back. Jay being 5 foot 11 and extremely buff there was no way Soobin could get out of his grasp. "We'll be taking your lunch money little girl!" Jimin said.

Soobin looked at the other students around him as they were all looking but the second Soobin looked, they minded their business. No one came to help him well no one ever does. Jay, Jimin,Joa and Ji hoon have been bullying Soobin since he was in middle school, he's now a junior in highschool. All of the students knew that Soobin was being picked on. They saw it happen in class when Jay threw the mop water on him, when they took him to the rooftop and made him take off his pants, when they took pictures of him in the bathroom stall, or when they stole his money just like they are now. They saw...but choose to look the other way.

"All of them can go to hell" Soobin whispered under his breath.


	3. first kill

three

When It was Risha's ninth birthday her dad promised to come home early and bring sweets for her but he didn't. She wandered around the house and tried to pass time until she realized her dad was not coming back home anytime soon. He worked overtime that day forgetting about his daughter left at home who he doesn't let go out waiting alone like she always does but today was different...it was her birthday. Not being familiar with human feelings as she was never taught and sheltered from the world, Risha did not understand the tears rushing down her face at that moment.  
Cuddling herself, wrapping her hands around her knees she turned on the TV. Risha never watched television since her dad only owns the news channel.   
Turning on the news it was talking about something that caught nine year old Risha's attention. The news anchor was talking about a case where a twelve year old boy charged with manslaughter from swapping his dads pill case thinking the advil pills were his father's vitamins. 

On the bright side, that twelve year old's father was out of his life...forever, Risha thought.   
-  
Bridge High school

Chole started moving back from Risha, ended up stumbling on her feet and falling to the ground. Gasping out of fear she whimpered her long last childhood's friends name, "Risha?!" 

Laughing historically Risha said, "Chole! What the hell are you doing here?" 

"M-my mom moved us to the countryside because she got a job position here." 

Risha starts twirling her hair looking down at Chole, "Hm I see. Why do you sound so scared Chole?" reaching her hand towards her childhood friend on the ground, "Here take my hand."

Chloe slaps Risha's hand with a disgusted face, "I can get up on my own." she scoffs.

Risha historically laughs and then stops for a second...and then starts laughing again...finally looking up at her pushing her bangs back with her hand she smiles, "Let's not do this Chole, okay?" 

Chole starting walking towards the door to escape conformation with her childhood friend. The door slammed shut as Risha stood behind her. Chole whimpred, "P-please." Risha historically laughing as she was quite enjoying the view of Chole shake out of fear for her like this, she whispered in her ears to tease her more,"Going to escape and leave me just like last time?" 

Chole paused for a second and realized what she had just said, turning at her with tearful eyes, "I know what you did. You fucking psychopath." 

A sudden creek came from the door as a pink haired boy was behind the door. The two girls moved back for him, shocked, wondering if he heard what had just happened. Yeonjun just looked at them dead in the eyes and walked towards his bag grabbing his money. Before leaving the classroom he looked back, "continue on don't mind me." he said and then left.

"Well then", Risha grabbed Chloe from the back of her head, pushing her towards the edge of the table. "Die now, bitch." hitting the back of her head on the desk Chole instantly died from the impact. She hit the floor with blood pouring from her head as she laid there. Risha bent down and closely watched as the life from her eyes left her, smiling freakishly at Chole ,she patted her old friends hair, "You should've listen to me years ago..maybe it wouldn't have came to this. " sighing she got up and looked for a drink or something on someone's desk.

'Ah bingo' she thought to herself seeing a water bottle. Attempting to make Chloe's death look like an accident, Risha grabbed the water and started spilling it next to Chole and placed the empty water bottle on the floor. She took the blood on the floor and smudged a bit on the table. Smiling at her work, "There looks like the stupid bitch spilled on the water and hit the back of her head on the edge of the table." 

Slowly leaving the classroom, Risha looked both ways at the hallway to check if any students were wandering around. Cost was clear, she slipped her way out of the classroom making her way downstairs as if nothing happened.

However Risha was not as clever as she thought, being her first time in school what she failed to pick up on was the CCTV cameras on every floor. 

Just like the one watching her come out the classroom right now.

-

"Soobin what happened?" Yeonjun concernedly asked his best friend who he found crying on the staircase. Soobin sniffled and covered his face in his lap, "Sorry...I couldn't snatch us a spot in line." Yeonjun cursed, "Them again? I was gone for one second, one second! They never learn their lesson huh well let me go teach them another one!" about to storm off Soobin held his pocket. He whimpered, "Don't go. Just stay with me." 

Yeonjun felt his heart drop as he immediately sat beside Soobin pulling his face towards his chest. Rubbing his back softly Yeonjun couldn't bare to see Soobin cry because of these bullies any longer. Yeonjun has tried multiple times to report them to the principal but because Jay, Jimin, Ji hoon and Joe not only come from rich families, Jay is the ambassador of the schools son. Soobin did not want to make trouble for his mother sick in the hospital. So Yeonjun has been coming to his rescue every time those bullies pick on Soobin, he's been there since middle school. 

Yeonjun continued to pat Soobin's back as he cried even more in his arms, he suddenly remembered in middle school the first time he met Soobin he stood up for him and told off Jay, Soobin ran into his arms and starting crying in his embrace just like now. 'This isn't fair...it just isn't.' Yeonjun thought to himself. 

A girl with long black hair comes walking down the steps and stopping seeing Soobin tucked into Yeonjun's arm. Her eyes twitches, something about seeing how close they are pissed her off. Yeonjun noticing her looked back and gave her a glare. She glared back, the tension between these two....made the air heavy. "May I pass?" Risha asked.

Soobin hearing Risha's voice got up and wiped his tears saying, "R-risha?" 

"Soobin? Why are you crying?" she bluntly asked.

"Oh..it's nothing serious."

"Well are you okay??" she worriedly asked.

One thing Yeonjun noticed while he was glaring at her was the blood on her hands...'did she get hurt?' he wondered.

"Where are you headed to?" Soobin asked.

"Oh the washroom but I'm not sure where it is." 

Soobin got up as Yeonjun followed and did to, "I'll show you." he smiled.

"Thank you Soobin." Risha smiled and Yeonjun suddenly bladdered "I'll come too!" 

As Soobin and Yeonjun lead the way to the girls washroom Yeonjun slowed his pace to match Risha's. Walking side by side with her he suddenly pulled her bloody hand. In shock Risha tugged her arm off and held it tightly. "Oh. Don't be frintenged. You should get that cleaned up, looks like it hurted." 

Risha fakly smiled, "Yeah..I hurt myself but I'm fine." 

Soobin pointed at the washroom, "Here's the female washroom Risha." 

Ignoring Soobin the two stare at each other for a second. Snapping out of it Risha finally went in the washroom thanking Soobin. 

The bell rang and Yeonjun grabbed Soobin's arms and started walking back to class. "Shouldn't we wait for her?" Soobin asked and Yeonjun nodded his head, "She'll find her way back we don't want to be late for class right."

'Something about that girl is off...very off.' Yeonjun thought to himself. Looking at Soobin and then back down to the ground, 'No matter what I don't want her hanging around Soobin.'

"AHH!!" Loud yelling came from the hallway where their class is. Yoenjun and Soobin looked at each other before running down to see the commotion. Pushing through the students they finally got to the classroom and what they saw...was their classmates dead body on the floor.

"Chole...?" Soobin said.


	4. Soulmates

four-Soulmates

"In loving memory of Chole Yang, rest in peace." and send. Soobin mumbled to himself after posting a black screen with words on his instagram. It has been three days since she died, the school gave all students a week off for mental reasons and to get everything under control. Within those three days Soobin has been sleeping over at Yeonjun's. 

His best friend Yeonjun continued to yell aggressively throwing his game controller at the tv, "Ugh I lost again!" He leaned back from his chair looking at Soobin laying on his bed, he smiled before begging "Go out and buy us chips Kay?" Soobin could not believe how unbothered Yeonjun was about the whole situation. His best friend has always been someone who never speaks and keeps his circle very short being due to the trust issues he development as a child. His father whom came in and out of his life, his single mom had to provide for them on their own. At the end his dad just ended up getting another woman pregnant, yeah trust issues. The boy loved Soobin though, he doesn't like speaking but will run his mouth all day to Soobin, he doesn't like affection but will cuddle Soobin all the time. I mean Soobin and Yeonjun both agree that they are soulmates, but in a friend way of course.   
Anyways the black haired boy was shocked at his best friends behaviour after they witnessed their dead classmate on the floor. Soobin sat up straight, "How are you perfectly normal?"   
Yeonjun shrugged, "Is this about Chole again? Ok shes dead, I'm sorry but I never spoke to the girl." Soobin was surprised at his response but not surprised at the same time.  
"I mean aren't you curious about how she died? That didn't look like an accident to me.."   
Yeonjun yawned, "They said she slipped over the spilled water and hit the back of her head on the sharp counter so let's just leave it at that."   
Soobin started to fidget with his pants, "But still.." he whined.  
The pink haired boy finally got up from his gamer chair and sat beside his best friend on his bed, "Let's not talk about this if your scared, it's ruining the mood." he cuddled his friend and rubbed his cheek on his. The black haired boy wrapped his leg around Yeonjun's waist as the pink haired boy patted his bottom, "There there."

Yeonjun then realized the position they were in and blushed pushing Soobin off him. The black haired boy pouted and tried to cuddle back into his arms but Yeonjun stood up and changed the subject, "Chips. I'll go buy us some." He grabbed his wallet, a sweater and hurried out of his room, his best friend yelled if he needed company but the pink haired boy refused. 

Walking to the convenience store and taking a deep breath, Yeonjun didn't know when this started...his romantic feelings for Soobin that is.

Flashback 

"Show us if you're really a boy or not!" eleven year old Jay and four friends would bring Soobin to the rooftop and bully him. These low lifes started picking on Soobin ever since they found out his mother was sick in the hospital with cancer and how they didn't have money to pay off for her recovery. Something about making fun of the less fortunate made them feel superior and in power I guess. These kids were crazy rich, I mean Jay's father was the ambassador of the school all the teachers feared speaking up about the bullying would get them in trouble.

So they all turned a blind eye. 

Expect a certain somebody. 

Eleven year old Yeonjun came running in with a flying kick and beat up Jay and the others. The bullies feared Yeonjun, although he came from a middle class family with a single mother he had something that made people fear him. He would beat up Jay knowing who his father is, Yeonjun didn't care about anything. It took Soobin a while to realize what Yeonjun had that was so admirable ah it was confidence. Something Soobin lacked. 

"Are you okay?" Yeonjun reached his hand out to a shaking Soobin with tears in his eyes. Embarrassed looking down at his pants that were forced off of him he looked back at the boy holding out his hand to him and felt...comfortable? He didn't have those judgemental eyes like the others. Yeonjun bent down and pulled up his pants for him and started to tighten his belt, "W-wah.." Soobin whimpered as Yeonjun stood up and held him up. 

"Don't be embarrassed and don't let those low lives bully you!" something about this boy shined so bright to Soobin. "I'm Yeonjun! If they make fun of you again just call my name I'll come for you!"

"h-how would you even know where I am..?"

Don't worry! Just say my name and I'll come no matter what!" he said so confidently. Soobin started to laugh at the boy as he pouted and they eventually both started laughing together. 

That was a beginning of a new friendship that became so close that they eventually started calling each other 'soulmates'. 

The day Yeonjun had however realized he had more than just friendship feelings towards Soobin was probably when Beomgyu said it out loud.

It was a snowy day and Beomgyu had came over to his family friends house, Yeonjun ,to spend the night as his family's car was blocked from the snow. Yeonjun likes to keep his circle close the only person other than Soobin he would talk to was Beomgyu. The boy and him had been family friends since basically brith, beomgyu often refers to him as his favorite cousin although they aren't actually cousins. 

After taking a shower Beomgyu came to his favourite cousins room and saw him wiggling his feet on his bed smiling over a text.

'no way..this apathetic man got a girlfriend before me!' the boy thought to himself. He ran to his cousin and grabbed his phone, the boy cursed trying to get his phone back.

Bunny🐰: but i'm being serious yeonjunnie~ how are you so handsome? You're really pretty. Have I told you that yet?

Bunny🐰: Heyy are you there? I said you're prettyyy. if you were a girl I would definitely fall for you...just maybe do something about your apathetic personality. hmmm but I like you the way you are! So just don't date anyone then DONT GET A GIRLFRIEND 

a contact named 'Bunny' spammed his phone with sweet messages, it took Beomgyu a while processes where he had heard that nickname before. "No way...this is how you and Soobin text each other?"

Yeonjun managed to grab his phone away, "S-so what of it?!"

Beomgyu laughed, "That is sus bro! Wait are you guys dating?"

"N-no we are not!"

"Then why do you text like couples and why were you squirming over just a 'friend' calling you handsome like that??"

Yeonjun took a while and thought about all the times he showed up to Soobin's front door after he didn't respond to his text within 24 hours worried sick. Or how he often comes cover and visits Soobin's mom in the hospital , talks to her, knits with her and so on. Or how he felt the urge to say 'I love you' everytime they were cuddling or just physically touching each other. I mean to Yeonjun who never opened up to anyone expect for Beomgyu and Soobin his whole life, Soobin really meant the world to him. It took him until sophomore year to realize they were not friendship feelings, it was more than that.

Gasping Yeonjun held his month, "I think I do.."

Beomgyu sighed, "Yup..you are whipped."

It was now senior year as a flustered Yeonjun walks to the convenience store reminiscing old memories. He sighs 'when am I going to confess my feelings? I mean how do I know he likes..boys to begin with?? I mean it's Soobin..he's sus as hell.' with all these thoughts running through his head he bumped into a black haired girl at the store. She dropped all her things as a flustered Yeonjun bent down to help her pick it up. Weird all her items were knives, hammers, and a black bennie what is she a serial killer? Looking up he handed her things to her, "Thanks." the girl said looking the boy in his eyes.

Yeonjun flet shiver down his eyes seeing who it was, "Risha.." he whispered. 

"Ah! yeonjun?"

"Yeah..what are you buying those for?" 

she looked down and kissed her teeth, she hated how observant he was. Laughing it off, she said, "Picking up things for my mom!" 

"Ah..I see." he looked her up and down.

Risha awkwardly walked to the counter table and bought her items as she walked out cursing him out in her mind. Yeonjun tilted his head buying his chips and told himself not to think too much into it but he just could not let it go.

Something about Risha Armin the day she transferred has been off about her. She gives Yeonjun the chills, in a bad way. Despite the fact that she gets along well with Soobin which made Yeonjun a tad bit jealous it was more than that. Her aura, something about her is...off. He did not want Soobin around her no matter what for that sole reason. 

After standing outside the corner shop he finally made a decision that he knew would desperately regret for the rest of his life.

He decided to follow Risha.


	5. five-Yandere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I hope you are enjoying the story! Kudos and comments are well appreciated<3

five-Yandere 

Yeonjun tried to calm down his rapid breathing and sweaty palms by walking over and over in circles in his room. 'No way is this what you call a panic attack?' he thought to himself holding onto to his beating heart. As someone who is extremely nonchalant and is known for not displaying emotions easily he was surprised something managed to get him this afraid. He replayed what he had witnessed a few minutes ago trying to justify her actions but there was just nothing to say, 'she's a serial killer or something ' he thought to himself.  
Rewind to a few minutes ago,  
Yeonjun who had decided to follow Risha after seeing her buy suspicious weapons. She walked to the school? The pink haired assumed she forgot something due to the fact that school is shut down because of the Chole situation. He shrugged his shoulders following her in as she put on her black beanie and hopped the fence. Continuing to follow her, she managed to make in the school literally breaking and entry. Keeping a distance, the pink haired boy hid behind the walls and made sure not to get caught. What possibly could Risha been doing? Shocked, as she started to stand on the edge of the stairwell to boast herself up, she took out a hammer and broke the CCTV near the staircase into shreds. She continued to do so to every CCTV camera she came across, especially the one near our classroom. She broke that one and started aggressively crushing it with her foot. The pink haired boy who was from a distance fanity heard her screaming something like "I can't believe I didn't know schools had cameras hah! Me? Almost getting caught? nice try." she mumbled. 

Current Yeonjun was overflowing with thoughts spiraling around his room like a madman. 'Why was she breaking CCTV cameras at our school? She's trying to cover up something...and I'm certain I heard her say something about her almost getting caught. No way..' more ridiculous thoughts came to his mind as he remembered the conversation with Soobin earlier where he had said Chole's death didn't look like an accident. 'Risha was trying cover up the footage of her...coming out of the classroom after s-she had killed Chole. It has to be.' Yeonjun finally put the dots together. He gulped pulling out his phone and clicking camera roll looking at the video he had recorded of her breaking the CCTV camera...'what in the world do I do with this?' he thought.

'I-I have to tell Soobin' he rushed to the washroom to check if soobin was there, no sign of him. 

"Mom!"

"Yes honey?" she yelled from the kitchen.

"Did Soobin leave already?"

"Yeah he left just before you came! Said he was meeting up with somebody...hm what was her name...Risha?"

Yeonjun felt his heart drop. He picked up his cell with shaking hands to call Soobin but it went straight to voicemail. He ran out of the house ignoring his mother asking where he was headed. 

"Risha hey!" Soobin gave her a high five and took a seat next to the empty swing she was sitting on, "How did you get my number?" 

The black haired girl looked at him up and down observing him. He was wearing flip flops and a oversized sweater with shorts. She wondered how one could be wearing home clothing and still look that good. He was prefect in her eyes.

"Ah! I got it from one of our classmates." she lied. She actually got it from Chole's contacts who really came in handy that she keep all her classmates cell numbers. Oh did I mention Risha stole Chole's phone after she was done with her, she needed a phone anyways. 

"Ah I see? So..why did you want to meet with me?"

She pouted, "You sound like you don't want to hang with me. Am I that weird?" 

Moving his hands in the air, "Of crosue not Risha! It's not like that I'm happy you called me to hang."

She smiled, "Great." pulling out ice cream she bought earlier from her pocket. She halved it and gave Soobin one posticle, "Here."

"Ahhh thank you."

She looked at him eating his popsicle, the ice cream dripping from the corner of his lips down to his collarbone. His lips were so...perfect, she thought. From the inward and the way his upper lip is curved. The way his bottom lip is more plump was beautiful, she admired everything about him. She came in a bit closer and touched his lips softly wiping the droplets in the corner of his mouth. Soobin jumped back a bit nervous from how close her face was. She proceeded to lick the droplets she wiped of him on her finger. Something tingled in Soobin's body 'what is going on?' he thought. She smiled at him, "You had a little something on your face." 

Coming closer again she said, "I called you here to confirm something." 

He gulped, "And what is that?" feeling every senistion of her breath down his neck sending a tingle down his body. From the day he met her, something about that glare in her eyes was so...consuming. 

"If I have feelings for you or not. Just got my answer." she said looked at his lips.

Twitching his fingers why was thinking of Yeonjun in a situation like this? Flashes of Yeonjun started to appear in his mind. "W-whats your answer?"

Before she could answer the question a running Yeonjun appeared huffing and puffing for air. Soobin stood up, "Yeonjun?!" he said in a shocked but relieved way, the boy wanted desperately out of the situation he was in. The pink haired boy dominantly pulled Soobin towards him and galred at Risha, "I said I don't want you hanging with her! Are you hurt? Are you okay Bun??" patting his chest for bruises he worriedly asked. Soobin confused as to why he was acting like she was rapid animal said, "Jun don't be rude..why would I be hurt? We were just hanging." 

"No let's go now!" Yeonjun grabbed his hands and quickly walked away. In confusion he looks back at a swinging Risha waving at him, "S-sorry" he mouthed to her. 

Soobin looked back at Yeonjun and back down as his big hands holding his and chuckled a bit. He found it funny how ironic it was that when they first met Yeonjun said 'When you need me call my name, no matter where you are I'll be there.' it was amazing how whenever Soobin needed Yeonjun he would come running, literally. 

The two have been running for a few minutes now, Soobin stopping the pace out of breath turned Yeonjun around facing him. "W-wait" Soobin said.

"Sorry was I too fast?" the pink haired boy said holding onto Soobin's shoulders checking if he's okay, "She didn't do anything to you right?" 

The young boy didn't know what this feeling was but he just wanted Yeonjun in his arms, running into his arms he cuddled Yeonjun and squeezed the life out of him. Yeonjun shocked , hugged him back and without thinking kissed the top of his head, "You don't how worried I was..." he whispered. 

Soobin felt his heart thump but didn't think much about him kissing his head, he just desperately wanted to hold Yeonjun at this moment. 

Creaking noises coming from the swing Risha was swinging on as he aggressively twirled her hair, a habit when something is on her mind. Shoving the front strand of her hair in her mouth she mumbled to herself, "That bastard Yeonjun is in the way of everything."

"Should I just fucking kill him? Will I have Soobin to myself then?" she continued on, "I'll kill anything that gets in the way of Soobin and I" she scoffed, "Messing with what's mine? Yeonjun has it coming, does he want to end up like Chole? I've been searching for that ugly bitch ever since middle school to kill her and the idiot just showed up right in my arms. That's what she gets for using her big mouth and telling her parents that I killed my dad! Which I did but....she should've kept her mouth shut." 

Getting her mind off that she started reminiscing the feeling she felt the first time Soobin talked to her in class and the feeling she got in her stomach today it was official... 

Risha Armin was in love with Soobin.


	6. six-Truth about Risha's fathers death

Six- the truth 

Eleven year old Risha felt brainwashed by the case she heard on the news. A young boy had accidently switched his dad's vitamin pills to Advil resulting in his father overdosing and dying thinking it was his vitamins. 'Why did he eat so many vitamins?' Risha wondered. The news anchor continued on, "Assigned by his doctor he takes at least 6 vitamins a day. Intaking the switched pills, he ended up taking more than 6 pills within 24 hours and already suffering with liver problems unfortunately he passed away. " Risha stared at the eleven year old boy who the news showed pictures of as she observed the sadness within his eyes. 'Poor boy killed his father...by accident.' she thought. Despite the sadness of this situation icroncilly Risha noticed a pro. 

The boy's father is out of his life..forever. With no consequences the child is sent free as well. She smiled walking to the washroom and seeing her father's anti depression meds and the vitamin pill right next to it. The black haired girl did not even hesitate to switch them. It was like something awakened within her, the will to live. 

Risha felt like her life was being drained out of her as her father refused to take her to school, to social outings like the grocery stores, have friends, or even see sunlight sometimes. She was trapped in her house, she was a social reject. 

She had no good memories of her father, just those of him telling her their family story of how her grandmother tried to kill her at birth which caused her mom to die due to shock right after having me. Risha assumed that was the reason why her dad went crazy but she hated him for it. 'I would rather die that day my grandmother tried to kill me than live like this.' she would often think to herself but never had the guts to say it.

On that night her father came home from work he took the 'vitamins' he took to bed and the following morning he never woke up. A hovering Risha watched over his dead body on the bed as she made faces at it. She stuck out her tongue, waved her hands and mocked him. "Who's the dead one now? Nice try dad but I got to live my life....yours is best ended." She continued on, "Don't resent me too much." 

A sudden bang came from the window of her room next door. "Heyy open up!" a muffled voice said. It was her next door neighbour, Chole. 

She often visits from the window to hang out with Risha in her mom so she doesn't get caught by her dad. She was a neighbour who was the same age as Risha and also, Risha's only friend. 

Nervously walking to her room the black haired girl opened the window for her and let her in. Chloe smiled as she showed the goodies that she hid behind her hands, "I brought cookies!" she smiled with her braces poking through, Risha loved Chole she really did. Risha smiled at the sight of cookies, "Okay you wait in the living room and set it up I need to take care of something." She said as Chole nodded and walked to the living room as Risha smiled and went back to her dad's room.

Walking in circles she thought, 'What the hell am I going to do with him?!' Her original plan was to call the ambulance saying her father won't wake up. Afterwards when they ask her which family would take care of her now she would put down her rich cousins' names under her mother's side, the Ackermans. However her plan came falling down the second Chole knocked on that damn window. The black haired girl feared getting Chole involved in anything which is why she doesn't want to call anyone with Chole here.

She cared for her friend.

"Risha are you coming?~" 

"C-coming!" '

'well I just have to wait until she leaves then.' 

4 hours later...

"Hey..do you smell something coming from the room?" Chole asked.

Laughing nervously, "H-ha it's nothing, probably came from outside."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Hm ok, I'm gonna use the washroom." The brown haired girl got up and left.

'God you are testing my limits today! Dad's body is already starting to smell! How long will she stay here, we finished the cookies hours ago!' Risha is drowning in her thoughts. At this point she had to drag her friend out of the house.

The brown haired girl kept sniffing while she used the washroom. She definitely smelt something...weird. Since she was a child, she was often praised for having a great sense of smell...and being able to identify what the smell was regarding any situation. 'This smell...something is decommissioning.' she thought to her herself, 'Maybe Risha's dad left something dead in that room like a pet.' 

Heading to wash her hands Chole saw the counter mirror open a bit, she saw pills spilled. After observing the two pills she noticed something weird.

The vitamin bottle was switched to the anti depression case.

Creaking the door slowly out of curiosity Chole decided to enter Risha's fathers room where the smell was coming from. Opening the door slowly and walking in she saw....Risha's father laying on the bed? 'God that's awful' she held her nose from the smell coming from him, it was making her eyes water. Walking up to him she didn't want to believe what she was thinking at that moment. 'Please Mr. Armin be alive.' Looking into his eyes she already knew, he was dead.

Matter of fact he had been dead for a few hours now.

The black haired girl who stood behind her the whole time finally spoke, "You didn't have to see this." 

Chole jumped up turning at her best friend and started to scream. She felt like her head was about to pop. All the thoughts she had in her head were confirmed when she saw the look on her best friend's face. She wished it had been a lie but there was no going around it.

Her best friend killed her own father.

In fear looking at the black haired girl's dead eyes, she tried to run away thinking what she would do to her next. Risha grabbed onto her waist as Chole shoved her elbow in her chest and managed to run out of the house. 

"Chole wait!"

The young brown haired girl being a child like a child would have done, reported the whole thing to her mother who immediately called the police on Risha. 

Not even seconds later Risha heard sirens driving up to her neighbourhood and couldn't believe it. She whimpered in fear, "it's not fair, not fair!" She could not believe her only friend ratted her out! Risha did not even get to explain herself! As she climbed up to her window where the secret place Chole and her would communicate, it connected to her room where you can see each other clearly if Chole 'scurtains were open. She hoped seeing her friend one more time to confirm it wasn't her who did this, it can't be! Instead of seeing Chole she saw.....Chole's mom.

The woman glared at her through the window as she saw a whimpering Chole behind her avoiding eye contact.

Risha's eyes grew teary. There she had her answer.

Through the window as she said staring directly at Chole, "One day it will catch up to you." 

\-------

five years later (end of flashback back to the storyline)

February 22nd 

Exactly one week after the death of Chole Wang, the funeral took place at Yang ridge and every one from class B showed up even the teachers, principals, everyone was there. Risha showed up of course as she was a part of class B, she wore a short black dress with her long black hair tied in a low bun but with a black mask. 

"Soobin why are you crying?" a concerned beomgyu went up to a weeping Soobin as he sniffled, "I cant handle sad situations well."

Yeonjun walked up to him and patted his back, "It's okay binne, lets walk for fresh air after we pay our respects." 

Soobin nodded as he got up but noticed a girl wearing a mask wandering around. Soobin recognized those eyes, "Risha" he said the black hair girl looked at him startled and walked up to him, grabbed his hand and took him to a corner. 

"Don't call me by my name here. Say riri instead please."

Soobin found it a bit weird but nodded anyways, "Ok. But why are you wearing a mask? Are you perhaps sick?"

She smiled nervously and faked a cough, "Yeah I'm not feeling well today."

A voice calling for Soobin's name, it was Yeonjun who was wandering the halls wondering where his Soobin had run off too. Risha noticed the situation they were in. Stuffed in a corner of the hallway, their bodies were almost pressing against each other. She felt nice knowing the two could act this close comfortably despite her almost making a move on him a few days ago. Their friendship was still intact, it made Risha happy.

Grabbing his hand, "Hey, let's go pay respects together." 

Soobin nodded but looked around for where Yeonjun was as he could've sworn he heard his voice.

"Something wrong?"

"Ah no, let's go then Risha."

Their hands still intact, they walked upstairs where everyone was crying. A whimpering Soobin started to shake, a situation where he saw greif made me want to break down. He struggles with depression after his mother was hospitalized for cancer so this situation wasn't helping his anxiety. 

The weeping mom was inside screaming, "How could this happen to my daughter! How?!" 

Risha tippy toed to get a glance at the screaming mother desperately wanting to get a look at her pathetic face. Finally laid eyes on Chole's mom on the floor holding her daughter's picture crying and rocking back and forth like a madwoman. You couldn’t see because of her mask but, 

Risha was smiling in delight. 'Serves you right old women.' she mouthed under her mask.

Squeezing onto Soobin and who she was still holding onto by the way in excitement by accident, she noticed his palms were sweating. Before she could let go Soobin squeezed onto her hands..like a call for help. She looked at Soobin and saw a shivering boy. His lips were quivering, legs were shaking and he started to rapdliy breathe faster. Holding onto his back in conren, 

"Soobin are you okay?" 

He blinked heavily, "I-I need to calm down." It was what he called an anxiety attack that was going on.

"There , there" She patted his back and then brought him into a hug. He was a bit shocked at first but couldn't care less during this situation. He just needed a shoulder to lean on. Slowly patting his back Soobin tucked his head in her shoulder as he smelt the perfume on her neck, 'Has girls always smelt this pretty?' 

After a few seconds he calmed down and got off her, "I think I'm going to get some fresh air." 

Risha nooded, "I'll pay my respects and then go meet you."

-

"Next." the person standing at the door singled me to go inside as she saw Chole's parents at the back. Looking back, they couldn't recognize Risha because of her mask. Risha walked up to her picture stand with candles and sat on the pillow and started paying her respects. 

She twisted her palms together as if she was praying to some God, in which she didn't believe in. She looked directly at Chole's picture and whispered, 

"Hey bitch. If you magically can hear me right now just know I kept my word. When I said 'one day I would come for you' I did right? After the police came to get me you don't know what hell life I've been living. I went to a Mental institution for two years because of you. I was put into foster care instead of living with my rich cousins because they didn't want a 'Psychotic murderer' living within them. You see what you did to me? So chole," She takes off her mask speaking clearly, "rot in hell bestie." She smiled and put back on her mask checking behind her if anyone heard that. From the weeping noise of her mother crying her head off she took that as a no. 

Bowing before leaving she went to go meet a worried Soobin who was waiting outside for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I spent a long time writing this chapter I think it was the longest chapter yet. I hope it was not boring, the next chapter will shorter on purpose. I know this chapter focused on Risha a lot sorry if you're here for rom com Yeonbin moments, there will be some in the next chapter tho!  
> I hope you are liking the suspense and this crazy character Risha Armin, I personally got a chills writing this chapter, she freaks me out.


End file.
